yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Library Sweet Library
Library Sweet Library is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends are to visit the Golden Oaks Library to see Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes aka Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the Chima Heroes, the Dipper Clones and X-PO. They will have fun at the Golden Oak Library. Plot Packing things up/Going to the Golden Oak Library At the Golden Oak Library/The Tour of the Library Brand New Guest Bedrooms/At the Vehicle Room The Next Day/Study Time!/In the Research Lab The Two Portals/In the Arcade Game/Training Room/Going back home Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends and cousins will have a first ever sleepover with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes aka Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, the Ninjago team, Princess Harumi aka the Lady Iron Dragon, the heroes of Chima, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones and X-PO at Golden Oaks Library. *Yuna and her friends will get their own guest bedrooms. *The Movie and TV show vehicles like the Sea Ship Atlantis, The Night Express, The Polar Express, The Hogwarts Express, The Knight Bus, Flying Ford Anglia, DeLorean Time Machine, Jules Verne Time Train, The Mystery Machine, the Mystery Cart, Goofy's AMC Pacer, Mr. Plow, The Plow King, K.I.T.T./Ecto-88, the Jammy Dodger, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2, Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle, the Submarines, Yuna's Zeppelin, S.S. Full Moon, Emmet's Construct-O-Mech, Super Cycle, Benny's Spaceship, Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy, Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket, the Magic School Bus, Herbie, Giselle, the Speedwagon, Yuna's Pirate Ship, MetalBeard's SeaCow, General Lee and other vehicles will be seen in the vehicle room. *Yuna and her friends (including Lightning McQueen) will always remember Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet in their hearts when they see the memorial pictures of him and his Piston Cups. Even, the flashback (from Cars) is shown, showing McQueen watching Doc racing. *Yuna and her friends will train in a newest simulation room, on treadmills, wind tops, virtual realities, racing simulations and gymnastics with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess and Slime Princess. *Tyrone will lead the foals and children for a tour. *The books of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Gravity Falls, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, Adventure Time, Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Cars 2, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Cars 3, Coco, Incredibles 2, Toy Story 4, Onward, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinocchio, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Spies in Disguise and many more are seen in the Library. *Yuna and Snowdrop's guest bedroom number will be A113. *Gravity Falls: Take Back the Falls, Cars: The Video Game, Cars: Mater-National, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars: Fast as Lightning, Cars 3: Driven to Win, DuckTales: Remastered, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush Speedway, Hero's Duty, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros., Tapper's, Street Fighters, Fight Fighters, Pac-Man and Donkey Kong are seen in the Arcade Room. *Yuna (driving The Shooting Star (now The Fabulous Shooting Star)), Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Francesco Bernoulli, K.I.T.T., Herbie, Giselle, General Lee, Flame Princess (driving her Flame Buggy) and Princess Flurry Heart (driving the Crystal Mobile) will do on the race simulator. *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Dusty and their friends will hang out in the vehicle room with K.I.T.T., Herbie, Giselle, General Lee, the Magic School Bus and the other vehicles. *Yuna and Snowdrop will renames the Shooting Star, "The Fabulous Shooting Star", name after Doc Hudson's racing name, "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet", and Lightning McQueen's racing name, "The Fabulous Lightning McQueen". *Princess Celestia will make Yuna's personal favorite breakfast, Fruit Face Pancakes, for breakfast every morning. *Just like at Canterlot, in Yuna and Snowdrop's guest bedroom (in Golden Oaks Library), Yuna and Snowdrop will have the posters of Cars trilogy, Planes trilogy, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, The Rainbooms, Skylanders, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls saga, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017), and Adventure Time, a bunk bed (with Planes sheets on top and Cars sheets on bottom), a blue lava lamp, a desk, a desk lamp, a TV, a videogame set, the videogames (Cars, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game, DuckTales: Remastered, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Star Wars videogames including LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens and LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Indiana Jones videogames, LEGO Batman videogames, LEGO City: Undercover, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The LEGO Movie Videogame, The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (videogame), SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (videogame), SpongeBob's Truth or Square (videogame), SpongeBob's Boating Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, SpongeBob HeroPants, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and LEGO Racers), a framed picture of Yuna and her friends and cousins, a framed picture of Yuna and Dusty racing, a framed picture of Yuna and Snowdrop (driving the Shooting Star) and Lightning McQueen racing, a framed picture of Yuna and her family, a framed picture of the Ninjago team and the Chima Heroes, a framed picture of McQueen and Doc racing together, a framed picture of McQueen (as The Fabulous Lightning McQueen) and Cruz racing together, a framed picture of Dusty and Skipper flying together, a framed picture of Yuna and her mentors, a framed picture of McQueen, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley and the other racecars racing, a framed picture of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess and a mirror with pictures of Yuna and her friends and family, Yuna, McQueen, Mater and Sally, Yuna helping Snowdrop reading the journals and Lightning McQueen and Doc racing. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Library Sweet Library (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225